The explosive increase in our understanding of the molecular and cellular basis of disease processes is generating exciting opportunities for well-trained scientists to explore new approaches to treatment of complex diseases, such as those related to alcohol abuse and alcoholism. The purpose of the Research Training Program "Alcoholic Tissue Injury" is to train qualified predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows in the pathobiology of experimental alcoholic injury to develop the requisite skills to explore these new directions. The program consists of a predoctoral program that will support 7 candidates who are preparing for a Ph.D. in Molecular Cell Biology or a combined M.D. /Ph.D. degree, with a specialization in Alcohol Research. The postdoctoral program provides specialized research training in topics relevant for alcohol research for 5 candidates holding a Ph.D. or M.D. degree. Candidates are recruited from a national pool of highly qualified applicants and special emphasis is placed on the recruitment of qualified minority candidates for both training programs. Predoctoral students who are committed to alcohol-related research will normally be supported through most of their training period. The postdoctoral training period will normally be for two or three years. The candidates will receive their training in the department of Pathology, Anatomy and Cell Biology, which occupies 25,000 sq. ft. of research space in Thomas Jefferson University in Philadelphia. Twenty-four faculty members, who have or are applying for USPHS-supported research projects related to alcoholism, are involved in the training effort, In addition, another 19 faculty with relevant research and interest are available to provide additional training resources. A multidisciplinary approach will emphasize concepts and research techniques of cellular and molecular biology, biophysics, biochemistry, developmental biology, neurobiology, molecular virology and systems biology. Trainees will develop insight into normal and pathologic processes that are influenced or altered by the presence of ethanol or by chronic alcohol intake. The research projects are associated with the Thomas Jefferson University Alcohol Research Center and focus on the effects of ethanol at the cellular and molecular level. In addition to research training in the laboratory, the training will include a wide range of courses, workshops, journal club sessions and research seminars. The program has a strong record of successful trainee achievements. [unreadable] [unreadable]